Juego de dos
by SrtaBlacky
Summary: PersonajexReader. Lemmon con Obito. Soy mala con los summary, solo pasen y lean :x


En una gran casa, situada en Mallorca, se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes dejando las maletas en el suelo, el grupo fue a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad todos juntos, aunque el pensamiento de la mayoría era sexo, sexo y más sexo.

-Os enseñaré vuestras habitaciones, hay suficientes, así que no habrá problema de espacio.- Dijo la hija de los dueños de la casa, ella es Namikaze (...) hija mayor de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, tenía 19 años de edad era muy parecida a su madre, pero con el pelo algo más corto.- Ah, Hidan, nada de traer mujeres desconocidas a casa.

- ¡No es justo! Konan y Pain aprovecharán para hacer hijos todo el día... -Se quejó el muchacho de pelo blanco.

- Lo sé, pero ella es mi mejor amiga y son pareja desde hace un tiempo... ¡tú vas de flor en flor!-Dijo (...) dando por finalizada la charla.

(...) comenzó a llevar a los muchachos a sus habitaciones, cada muchacho tuvo su propia habitación, menos la pareja, ellos estuvieron en una habitación compartida con una cama de matrimonio. (...) prefirió dejarle su habitación a su amigo de la infancia, Uchiha Obito, del cual llevaba enamorada bastante tiempo. Y ella se quedaría en la habitación de sus padres. Cuando todos terminaron de acomodarse en las habitaciones, bajaron a la sala y comentaron que harían cada uno.

- Creo que hoy es mejor descansar ya que el viaje fue algo agotador y ya a partir de mañana visitamos la isla y todo eso.- Propuso Konan, a lo que todos asintieron, además era bastante razonable.

- Tenemos piscina cubierta por si queréis daros un chapuzón.- Dijo (...) sentada en un sillón con las piernas encima de Obito, el cual las acariciaba lentamente.

- ¡Genial!- Gritó Kisame y fue corriendo a ponerse su bañador ya que adoraba el agua.

- (...) me gustaría hablar contigo.- Dijo Itachi seriamente mientras subía las escaleras indicando a la muchacha que lo siguiera, y ella sin duda fue tras él.

Llegaron a la habitación en la que ella dormiría y se sentaron en la cama, después de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo ella extrañada.

- Estuve hablando con mi hermano Sasuke... me contó unas cosas que me sorprendieron bastante.-Dijo Itachi mirándola.

- ¿Te dijo que me lo tiré el otro día?- Soltó ella tan tranquila.

- Sí, eso y que también lleva 3 meses tirándose a la novia de Obito.-Dijo Itachi.

- Esa Sakura es un poquito guarra... aunque yo no me puedo quejar. Lo más gracioso es que tu hermano se la tira en mi casa. Naruto les deja entrar mientras mis padres y yo estamos fuera.- Dijo ella.- Hace una semana me los encontré en mis escaleras... fue algo desagradable ver a Sakura haciéndole una mamada a tu hermano.

- Bueno, lo que quería saber es... ¿sabes si mi primo Obito se ha acostado ya con Sakura o ella sigue diciendo que es virgen y prefiere esperar?-Preguntó el muchacho.

- Sigue diciéndolo, y él la cree... el amor es ciego.- Dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

- Hey... tranquila, algún día se dará cuenta de lo ciego que está.- Dijo él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias Itachi, pero ¿era eso lo único que me querías contar?- Preguntó (...) con curiosidad.

- Sí, más que nada, quería averiguar si lo que me dijo mi hermano era cierto, no me creía que te hubieras tirado a un chico un año menor que tú.- Dijo Itachi algo incrédulo.

- Ya ves, las personas nunca son como alguien las imagina... -ella sonrió.- Aunque fue tu hermano quien me sedujo, es bastante atractivo.

- Ya claro, y tú te dejaste seducir tan fácilmente.- Se rio él saliendo de la habitación siendo seguido por (...)

- Bueno, también quería echar un polvo y tú hermano se ofreció.- Dijo ella, provocando que ambos comenzaran a reír mientras bajaban las escaleras y llegaban al salón, donde estaban Konan, Pain y Obito.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Preguntó Pain.

- Nada, nuestra amiga (...) que como buena Akatsuki, tiene otra víctima más en su lista de chicos.- Dijo Itachi sentándose en el suelo delante del televisor- ¿Tenéis alguna consola?

- Sí, tenemos la Wii, la ps3 y la Xbox.- Dijo (...) acomodándose junto a Obito.

- Vale, mañana jugaré a algo.- Dijo Itachi tumbándose en el suelo.

- Tengo que llamar a Sakura, me dijo que la llamara.- Dijo Obito comenzando a buscar su teléfono.- Oh, seguro me dejé el Xperia en la maleta... La llamaré luego.

(...) aprovechó y se acurrucó en el pecho de Obito mientras este la tomaba por la cintura, eran amigos, y ellos eso lo veían normal entre amigos, pero no se dieron cuenta de que los otros tres se fueron del salón y estaban solos ahí. Sus caras fueron acercándose hasta fundirse en un apasionado beso, no era el primer beso que se daban, adoraban esa cercanía aunque nunca habían llegado a algo más ya que Obito tenía novia y frenaba a tiempo. Se separaron por falta de aire, él desvió la mirada y quitó a la muchacha de encima de él para poder levantarse.

- Mira (...) eres realmente hermosa pero... sinceramente, no sabes seducir a un hombre.- Dijo él marchándose a la cocina, dejando a la muchacha levemente molesta, pues no era la primera vez que se lo decía, aunque ella ya tenía un plan.

Los demás akatsukis le hicieron una señal a la chica para indicarles que se irían y así ella podría comenzar con su plan. Ella agradeció ese gesto y fue a la cocina, donde se encontraba Obito bebiendo agua. (...) tomó un plátano de la cesta, le quitó el envoltorio y comenzó a comerlo sensualmente, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el muchacho, quién comenzó a excitarse levemente. La muchacha terminó de comer el plátano, se lavó las manos y volvió al salón. Obito, la siguió y se quedó mirándola desde la puerta, hasta que decidió acercarse a ella. La tumbó en el sofá y se posicionó encima de ella, besándola salvajemente. Entre el beso, ella le dio un golpe en la nuca, dejando al muchacho inconsciente.

Un tiempo más tarde, Obito comenzó a despertar y se llevó una gran sorpresa... Estaba en su habitación, tumbado en la cama tapado por una sábana, desnudo y atado, sí, estaba atado de pies y manos, con las piernas y los brazos abiertos, sin poder moverse. Y también su querido amigo había despertado buscando un lugar en el que entrar.

- Veo que ya despertaste.- Desde la puerta, (...) lo miraba con una sonrisa seductora, se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba un camisón cortito de color negro que dejaba ver sus lindas piernas.

- (...) ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estoy así?-Dijo mirándose sorprendido.

- Cariño, estás así porque me cansé de esperar. Sinceramente, me molesta que me digas que no sé cómo seducir a un hombre cuando sabes que con un chasquido de dedos, tengo a unos cuantos hombres a mis pies.- Dijo ella sentándose en la cama.

- Creída.- Dijo Obito con una sonrisa.

- Gracias pero... ahora es cuando empieza mi plan o juego, como quieras llamarle.-Se acercó a la mesita de noche y tomó 5 sobres, cada uno de un color y se los mostró al muchacho.- Quiero que elijas un sobre, en cada sobre hay escrito algo, y ese algo es lo que tú o yo haremos, verás que puedo ser mejor que otras mujeres.- Finalizó la muchacha.

- Elijo el sobre azul.- Dijo él algo resignado ya que sabía que no podría resistirse.

La muchacha abrió el sobre, leyó el papel que había dentro y sonrió.

- En el papel pone... masturbación femenina. Elegiste un sobre castigo.- Dijo quitándose la ropa interior y tirándola al suelo, tomó una silla y la acomodó donde Obito tuviera una buena vista de lo que pasaría a continuación.

- ¿Q-qué vas a hacer?- Dijo él mirando como dejaba los demás sobres encima de la mesa y luego cerraba la puerta con seguro.

- Pronto lo verás.- Sonrió (...), le dio un beso de piquito y se subió el camisón dejando ver su intimidad. Se sentó en la silla y abrió bien sus piernas, haciendo que Obito tragara saliva al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

(...) lamió dos de sus dedos y los bajó hasta su entrada, acariciándola suavemente, y luego empezó con leves caricias y golpecitos a su clítoris, haciendo que su respiración se fuera agitando con el pasar del tiempo. Apenas llevaba un corto periodo de tiempo cuando ya estaba realmente húmeda, sus gemidos aparecieron y la rapidez de las caricias iba en aumento. Obito intentaba quitar la mirada de su amiga, pero no podía, su erección necesitaba tratamiento ya, deseaba poder levantarse de la cama tomar a la muchacha y hacerla suya toda la noche. Su amiga estaba realmente buena, no podría resistir mucho.

Los gemidos de (...) subieron de volumen debido a la excitación y además un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, y para provocar al muchacho, al momento de sentir su orgasmo, empezó a gritar el nombre del chico. Llegó al clímax, sentir el delicioso orgasmo fue genial, descansó unos minutos, tomó una toallita del paquete que tenía en su mesita de noche y entonces miró al muchacho con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Dijo ella viendo como Obito miraba su miembro el cual estaba bastante erecto.- Así que... te excitaste más.- Pasó su dedo índice levemente por el glande del muchacho tapado por las sábanas, y gimió.

- Bien, Obito, es hora de elegir otro sobre.- Dijo la muchacha y tomó de los demás sobres y se los mostró, pero él no se dio cuenta de que ella había dejado uno encima de la mesita, ese sería el sobre final.

-Elijo... el rojo.- Su voz sonaba ronca, estaba totalmente excitado.

Ella abrió el sobre y leyó la orden que tenía dentro.

- ¡Oh! Pone... Lamer.- Sonrió ella dándole una mirada al miembro del muchacho.

- ¿Qué vas a lamer?- Dijo Obito mirándola de arriba abajo... rayos, deseaba follársela de una vez, aunque tuviera novia, luego solucionaría eso.

- Lo que tú desees.- Contestó.

- En ese caso... lame lo que hay entre mis piernas.- Ordenó el muchacho con una sonrisa de lado.

(...) se puso encima de él, y lo besó tiernamente, un beso que sorprendió al muchacho, luego ella bajó la sábana, dejando ese gran pedazo de carne, bajó hasta él y empezó a lamerlo de arriba abajo, sin embargo nunca tocaba el glande. Veía el deseo en los ojos de Obito, él deseaba que lamiera el glande, así que dio una larga y lenta lamida a esa cima, sacando un gran gemido ronco de la garganta del muchacho.

- Mmh... Me encanta ese gemido... quiero escuchar más así.- Dijo (...) mordiéndose el labio, mientras lo miraba.

- Mi cuerpo adora lo que haces... los escucharás más seguido.- Dijo Obito mirando a otro lado, odiaba que lo tuvieran tan excitado, podía decir que (...) ya lo tenía a sus pies y podría hacer lo que quisiera con él.

(...) se cansó de solo lamerlo, así que lo metió todo en su boca, era algo grande y no le cabía completamente, además apenas había espacio para poder mover la lengua. Comenzó a sacarlo y meterlo de su boca. En unos cortos ratos, succionaba el glande, y ahí siempre sacaba esos maravillosos gemidos de Obito.

- M-me vengo...- Dijo Obito, pero a ella no le dio tiempo a separarse, él se corrió dentro de su boca, era demasiado semen, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que tragarlo, aunque algunas pequeñas gotas salieron de su boca bajaron por su cuello y se perdieron entre su escote. -Benditas gotas...- Pensó Obito con la respiración agitada mientras miraba el escote de la chica.

- ¡Qué lástima!... Ahora vuelves a tener el miembro flácido...-Dijo (...) quitándose de encima de Obito y agarrando dos sobres.- Venga elije, y depende de lo que te salga te soltaré las manos y los pies.

- Elijo el amarillo.- Dijo él mirándola.- ¿No te estorba el camisón?

- Un poco sí...- Contestó ella mientras abría el sobre.- Vaya, vaya... te tocó hacer un cunnilingus, cariño... Te soltaré si me prometes que no te escaparás.- Habló mientras dejaba los sobres y se quitaba el camisón y el sujetador.

-Lo prometo...-Dijo viéndola, nunca la vio desnuda, en bikini sí, pero desnuda, nunca y casi se le caía la baba al verla.

Ella soltó los pies y las manos del muchacho y lanzó las esposas por ahí, sí, lo ató con esposas ya que su padrino Jiraiya le había regalado para una ocasión como esta. (Una esposa para cada parte que fue atada)

Obito la colocó y abrió sus piernas, se acercó a su húmeda intimidad y dio una larga lamida, haciendo que (...) arqueara la espalda y diera un gran gemido, había esperado ese momento por muchísimo tiempo. Lamía y mordía levemente su clítoris, nunca antes había gozado de esa forma, si seguía gritando así, se quedaría sin voz. Metió su lengua dentro de su vagina, mientras con su dedo pulgar acariciaba el clítoris de la muchacha. Aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias, y los gemidos de ella aumentaron, su respiración era bastante agitada, se notaba que ya estaba cerca del clímax. Ni se molestó en avisarle, sabía que él ya lo habría notado.

Para torturarla un poco, disminuyó el ritmo, dejó de acariciar el clítoris y ahora sus lamidas eran bastante lentas, enervaban a (...), ellas suspiraba frustrada, quería que volviera esa rapidez de antes, por lo que tomó de los pelos a Obito y lo acercó más a su intimidad dando a entender que quería que lo hiciera como antes. Obito dio una lenta lamida y entonces volvió a penetrarla con la lengua y su dedo pulgar volvió a hacer de las suyas en el clítoris de ella.

Ahora sí, Obito sintió las contracciones de ella y adentro más dentro su lengua para sentirlas, que sensación tan maravillosa, nunca se había acostado con su novia Sakura, pero seguramente, esta es la vez que está disfrutando más del sexo. (...) intentaba recuperar el aliento, nunca había aguantado tanto con el acto sexual, y ya solo quedaban dos sobres, tomó uno y lo abrió.

- Obito... toca masturbación masculina.- De un rápido movimiento se puso sobre él y con sus manos comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Obito, subía y bajaba su mano lentamente, con un pequeño roce.

Él estaba algo molesto, quería que fuera más rápido, así que sin previo aviso, con una mano agarró a la muchacha por detrás de la cabeza y la acercó para empezar a devorar sus labios, mientras que con la otra mano tomó la mano de la muchacha por la muñeca e hizo que aumentara el ritmo de su caricia, suspiró entre el beso cuando sintió que ella le hizo caso y aumentó el ritmo. Pronto sintió que la erección se iba endureciendo, por lo que cesó con esa masturbación y cortó el beso que estaban dándose.

- O-obito... Ya solo queda un sobre.- Dijo mientras lo tomaba, lo abrió y lo leyó en voz alta.- Penetración.- Se levantó de la cama, dejó el sobre en la mesita y se acercó a su escritorio, el cual era bastante grande y estaba vacío.

Se sentó encima de él y le hizo una señal a Obito para que se acercara. Cuándo él estuvo bastante cerca, ella abrió sus piernas y él acercó su miembro para penetrarla.

- A-ah... y-ya está dentro.- Dijo ella cuando lo sintió dentro totalmente, se mordió el labio y le hizo una señal a Obito para que comenzara con las embestidas.

A Obito le encantaba torturarla, así que comenzó con embestidas lentas y profundas, mientras ella besaba su cuello y dejaba marcas muy notorias en él.

- M-maldito... más rápido...- Susurró ella, y a los pocos segundos, las embestidas pasaron de lentas y profundas a rápidas y completamente salvajes. Ahora sí podía decir que se quedaría sin voz.

Los demás akatsukis estaban fuera de la casa y escuchaban los gemidos de la chica, ella estaría ronca por unos días, era el pensamiento de los muchachos. Obito sentía que se vendría pronto, y lo mismo era para (...) la cual estaba abrazando a Obito por el cuello con los brazos mientras sus manos se agarraban a su pelo por la excitación.

Las manos de Obito estaban en la cadera de la muchacha. Ya estaban a punto de llegar, pero ellos no querían terminar aun. Obito cesó las embestidas y llevó a la chica a la cama, se tumbó ahí con ella encima.

- Estoy algo cansado... ¿podrías seguir tú, preciosa?- Dijo mientras acariciaba los pechos desnudos de la muchacha.

Ella rio un poco y se apoyó en el pecho de Obito para poder coger impulso y continuar con las embestidas. Obito llevó sus manos a la cadera de ella otra vez, él no pidió que fuera ella la que saltara porque estuviera cansado, sino porque estaba deseando ver como se movían esos grandes pechos que tenía la chica. Se quedó fijo mirándolos, adoraba esos pechos. Y así, ella aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas y a justo al minuto de haber aumentado el ritmo, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, dando un gran gemido. Ella se quitó de encima y se tumbó a su lado, pero él la atrajo haciendo que apoyara su cabeza en su pecho.

- Cortaré con Sakura... quise decírtelo pero te fuiste con Itachi y además no sabía cómo hacerlo... me enteré de que se estaba tirando a mi primo Sasuke.-Dijo Obito de golpe.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?-Preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Sasuke me dijo que tenía novia y se llama Sakura Haruno, entonces estuvimos hablando, al parecer ella estaba saliendo con los dos a la vez.-Dijo él mirando el techo.

- Lo siento...-Dijo (...) con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sabes... este pequeño juego tuyo me gustó bastante, me gustaría repetirlo algún día de nuevo ¿te parece?-Sonrió Obito.- Pero... la próxima vez la que esté esposada a la cama, serás tú.

Y tras una pequeña carcajada de ambos, durmieron abrazados, pero sin darse cuenta, que los Akatsuki estaban en la puerta de casa y ninguno tenía llave para poder entrar, así que pasaron la noche en la calle.


End file.
